Forever and Always
by Kandell
Summary: Sequel to Sink or Swim! Starts with letters from Zane. Zane returns, which instigates a lot of drama. Kitty is not the only girl to welcome him back. May, and a new girl, Jen, are at the airport as well. From the author formerly known as zutarataang4eva.
1. Chapter 1

Forever and Always

Sequel to Sink or Swim!!

Starts with letters from Zane. Zane returns, which instigates a lot of drama. Kitty is not the only girl to welcome him back. May, and a new girl, Jen, are at the airport as well. Jen seems to be from Zane's past, thought he doesn't want to admit where he knows her from. And why is she so clingy? On top of all that, Socka has gotten wind of Kitty's little romance, and is on the warpath. He seems to know more about Zane than Kitty, though he won't tell her. And what's more, Andrew, another recruit from Basic, followed Zane home, and has his sights set on our favorite lifeguard. How will Kitty deal with all of this? Add in a self-promoting, scheming, evil Azure, how in the world will this all turn out?!

I'll neeeever teeeeeeeeeeeeeell…………

Chapter 1

Hi, this is Kitty Waters! You may remember me from a few months ago, when I somehow managed to fall in love with the least likely person, only to have him ripped away from me to go to basic training. Well, thankfully he wasn't required to join the Navy after basic, which is almost over!

So, I thought I'd share a few letters that we wrote to each other while he was gone. At least, the…well, you can't read the _great_ ones, but you can read the _good_ ones.

LETTER ONE:

From: Zane

To: Kitty

Hey Beautiful!

Well, about a week has passed, and I've gotta say it's been intense. Two recruits have already been kicked out. There's also this little army brat here, named Andrew. He's younger than you are, but his uncle knows a lot of important people, so all of us are stuck with him. He's a weird guy. But he's really fast. He beats me everytime at the obstacle course. I've sworn to at least catch his time, if not beat it. But enough about me. I haven't been able to get you off my mind. How's everything going? I wish I hadn't signed up. But then I remember that if I hadn't, I never would've met you. So this is more than worth it. I got that picture you sent me. I look at it every morning when I wake up. I know, cheesy, but since it's all I have now, it'll have to do. I already can't wait to get home. I miss you.

Love,

Zane.

LETTER TWO:

From: Zane

To: Kitty

Hi, Kitty.

I miss you so much. Another week has passed, but time isn't moving fast enough. Every time I think about coming home to you, I get knots in my stomach and time seems to move even slower. I don't know how I'm going to last ten more weeks. Your letters and the thought of you are just about the only 

things that keep me going. Imagine if I was actually at war. Anyway, I'm glad your enjoying your summer. And your new bikini sounds great! We definitely have to go swimming when I get home. As usual, I can't stop thinking about you. The guys in my barracks keep giving me crap because of how I talk about you, but I can't help it. They wanna meet you, too. But if it's alright, I'd rather keep you to myself. I guess I'm the jealous type. I miss you, angel. I can't wait to see you again.

Love,

Zane.

LETTER THREE:

Omitted due to…content.

LETTER FOUR:

From: Zane

To: Kitty

Hey there, gorgeous.

Week four has passed, but it's still not far enough along. I wish I could just come home now. Work outs and obstacle training are going fine. We're starting basic weaponry for week five. God I miss you. I hope my sister hasn't been hanging around or anything. And sorry about May trying to fight you. I didn't think she was like that, but I guess anyone is capable of anything. But I have no doubt you took care of yourself.

This past week we got a new general. The first one had to leave because of a family emergency. The new one is not very agreeable. He's trying to force everyone to join the Navy straight out of basic. I told him I had something much more important. The moment I get back back, I'm going to omitted for content.

Until then, all my love,

Zane.

LETTER FOUR:

Omitted for content.

Well, you guys get the picture. To be honest, some of the letters made me blush a little. But moving on, Zane's flight arrives tomorrow at four-thirty. Guess I'll see you then!

Well, what'd you guys think? I know the plotline seems kinda intimidating, but it doesn't bite. Or does it? Reviews would be greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Today's the day! It's finally here! God, I don't even know what to wear! What am I going to do until fur-thirty? Oh, I don't even know! I'm just so excited!

Well, I managed to waste some time. I surfed the web, played some video games, then left for the airport. I was waiting at gate 12 at four-fifteen. I stood, fidgeting in anxiousness. I bit my lip as I looked at the digital display. It was now four-twenty-five, and Zane's plane was right on time. I looked to the runway and saw a jet taxiing to the gate. Oh god, that's his plane! I was practically jumping up and down in excitement. The plane docked, and people began filing out of the hallway. I saw Zane, almost head and shoulders above the crowd, and ran towards him. But someone was faster. A short brunette, sporting a jean skirt, a halter top, and a ponytail, jumped on him while I was still five feet away.

"What the hell?!" I yelled. The girl didn't even look at me.

"Oh Zane, I haven't seen you in forever!" she said, snuggling against him.

"Who are you?" I asked, ready to rip her apart. The girl glared at me.

"I'm his _girlfriend_, Jen. Who're you?" she demanded.

"_I'm_ his girlfriend. Zane, what the heck is going on?"

"I-"

"Well, look who's here," May said. May was Zane's ex. She wasn't very pleasant. When she first saw Zane and I together, she began a foodfight in the Olive Garden. I haven't been allowed back there since.

"Hi," Zane said.

"Zane, what's going on? Why is _she_ here," I indicated May, "and who is she?" I nodded my head at "Jen".

"I honestly-"

"C'mon, Zane, let me take you home," Jen interrupted.

"Excuse me, but that's _my_ job. Get lost, you little cootie-queen," I said.

"'Cootie-queen'?" Jen said. "What are you, five?"

"That's it," I jumped on the girl, tackling her to the ground, and began pulling her hair. She began screaming, and May joined in. I'm not sure if she was trying to help me or Jen, but she got pulled in and now it was a three-way battle. Zane stepped back, not knowing what to do. Security guards came running. They tried to separate us, resulting in two of the guys getting dragged into the fray. I was pulling Jen's hair again when I got tazered. Well, _that's_ something to put in my scrapbook.

The four of us- Jen, May, Zane and I- were sitting in a concrete room. It looked like one of those interrogation rooms you see on cop dramas. Anyway, us girls were glaring the hell out each other, while Zane sat to my right. The door opened and a cop came in.

"What the hell happened?" he asked. All of a sudden, the four of us burst out with our own versions of the event. None of it was clearly audible.

"One at a time!" he yelled. "You first," he pointed to Jen.

"Well, I was here to welcome _my_ _boyfriend_ home, when this little hussy starts a verbal fight."

"He's _my_ boyfriend," I interjected.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Enough!" the cop yelled. Alright, you seem to be the main subject, so why don't _you_ tell me what happened?" he said to Zane.

"Well," Zane began, "I had just gotten off the plane when Jen jumped on me. Then Kat came over wanting to know what was going on, then May showed up for some reason, then Jen and Kat started exchanging words, and then the fight broke out."

"So who started it?" the cop asked.

"_She_ did," Jen glared at me. The cop looked at Zane to confirm. He looked down and nodded almost unnoticeably.

"Well what am I supposed to do when some bimbo jumps on my boyfriend?" I asked.

"I told you, he's _my_ boyfriend," Jen replied.

"Let's just get this straight. Who's boyfriend are you?" the cop asked Zane.

All eyes were on him now and he looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Kat's," he said. Jen's jaw dropped.


End file.
